Gail and Deirdre Forever
by IsThisTheRealLife666
Summary: Deirdre is contemplating her life when an opportunity arises in the form of her neighbour, Gail.


Deirdre Barlow sat at the end of the Rovers Return bar alone, entranced in the glass of gin and tonic she was swirling from boredom. She'd had a fight with Ken whom she left in the sitting room reading his newspaper. Swirling her drink, she found herself lost in her thoughts. It may have been the added effect of alcohol but she soon found herself drowning in her thoughts. She imagined herself the slice of lemon being swung around the glass with every swirl of it. She contemplated her life and her boredom with it. She noticed her fingers clutching her drink and did not recognise the old hands before her as her own. They were weathered and wizened but without stories to tell. _I've wasted it,_ she thought to herself,_ I've wasted it all._

She looked up from her next-to-empty glass of gin and tonic and looked down the bar to find her gaze met by that of Gail Platt's. Gail was smiling at Deirdre and stroking the rim of her half-full glass of red wine. She fluttered her eyelashes and something in that seemingly innocent act stirred something in Deirdre that made her heart flutter just like Gail's clumpy eyelashes. Gail swirled her glass once and knocked back the rest of her drink before giving Deirdre a wink and walking to the ladies' room. With that wink Deirdre knew something was going on and, out of natural curiosity, knocked back the rest of her own drink and followed Gail.

Deirdre stopped outside the bathroom door and coughed her raspy smoker's cough to clear her throat and tugged at the base of her skirt and shirt to straighten them out and neaten them up. She put her hand on the door to the toilets and stopped herself from opening it to ponder what was about to happen. She was about to turn around and go home to bed when she caught sight once more of the old hand that other's would have told her belonged to her. She took a deep breath and in the words of her favourite artist said in a deep husky tone "Yolo".

She pushed open the door and could hear a buzzing. It sounded like Deirdre's "shady lady" electric razor that Ken got her for Christmas. She pushed open the first of three cubicle doors before doing the same to the second. She then realised the buzzing was coming from the third cubicle. "Gail", she called out, "is that you?"

All she heard back was a high-pitched moan which made Deirdre's eyes go wide and which would have made Audrey blush redder than Rita's hair. "Would you like to come and play?", the voice called back to Deirdre. She pushed against the door to find Gail Platt in a frilly rimmed red lace bra and underwear. She was holding a pink vibrator to her right cheek and was dragging it all over her face and neck.

"Gail, I don't-" Deirdre tried before being hushed by Gail. Deirdre looked on as Gail traced the vibrator down over her chins and down her neck 'til it reached her cleavage. There was a hook at the front base of Gail's bra and when she drew the vibrator over it, it burst open and her breasts sprung forth like wild hungry hounds looking for flesh. Deirdre stared at Gail's nipples and Gail's nipples stared back. "You don't look to shocked, Deirdre", Gail said teasingly. "Well, Gail, being honest, I've seen them on Google Images", Deirdre said not breaking eye contact with Gail's glorious udders, "Tracy showed me on her iPhone."

"Yes well, Deirdre, every woman has breasts," Gail said standing up. She reached down and grabbed Deirdre's hand. She pulled it to her thigh and placed it there for a moment before pulling it up her body and replaced it on her right breast. She then placed her own right hand on Deirdre's cheek delicately before moving it down and resting it on Deirdre's still-clothed breast. "I'd like to see yours Deirdre," Gail said softly in an almost-whisper.

Feeling Gail's surprisingly plump breast was the only incentive she needed to know this was what she wanted. _Gail_ was what she wanted_._ Gailwas what she_ needed_. In an instant she was down to her black bra and underwear standing before an almost completely naked Gail and her pink vibrator. Gail grabbed Deirdre by the waist and pulled her in close 'til their mouths met. Deirdre's mouth was aggressively blitzed by Gail's tongue. At first Deirdre felt things were moving a bit too fast but then she lost herself in the moment and accosted Gail's mouth and tongue in return. Ken never kissed her like this.

Gail used her skilled fingers to pop open Deirdre's bra but Deirdre just kept at it lost in the kiss of her life as her bountiful bosoms fell forth like large droplets of water falling from heaven to nourish the earth below. Gail broke from the kiss and took Deirdre's left nipple into her mouth and showing her the meaning of lust. She played with Deirdre's right nipple as she suckled her left and Deirdre let out a low husky growl of pleasure which only fuelled the ferocity and fervour with which Gail nibbled, dribbled, fiddled, and tickled Deirdre's breasts.

Gail stopped and reached back up to begin kissing Deirdre heavily again. Mid-kiss, Gail began to slide a hand into the back of Deirdre's knickers. She squeezed Deirdre's bum cheeks and dragged her nails up along her cheeks which elicited a sharp groan from Deirdre but did not break the kiss. What did break the kiss was the sound of the ladies' room door opening. Someone clip-clopped in calling Gail's name. It was nobody else other than Gail's own mother, Audrey Roberts.

Thankfully they'd thought to shut the door but Gail's vibrator buzzed away. They fumbled frantically to find the off button but upon consistently failing, Gail acted on pure instinct. Her eyes filled with a dark lust as she ripped Deirdre's knickers off and shoved the vibrator up her vagina. Deirdre fell down on the toilet seat with Gail's hands placed firmly over Deirdre's mouth to stop moans from escaping as well as her vagina to stop the vibrator falling out. Deirdre shut her eyes tightly in mildly painful pleasure and lust that now flooded her entire being.

Audrey called out for Gail and approached the cubicle then knocked on the door. "Gail, are you in there?"

"Yes, mother. I won't be long."

"Alright, love, I just came to look for you. David said you'd gone pub. I'll be out at the bar," Audrey said as she began to walk out, when she suddenly heard a faint buzzing which stopped her. "Gail, what are you doing in there?"

"Use your imagination, mum!" Gail called back impatiently, with her hand still over Deirdre's mouth and vagina.

"But I can hear something buzzing, what is-"

"Just shaving my legs, mam," Gail answered quickly, as her hand slipped from Deirdre's vagina allowing the vibrator to drop into the toilet with a loud plop, "and now you've made me drop my razor in the toilet, cheers mam!"

"Shaving?! What, in a pub toilet? Oh very classy, Gail. Janoh I will never understand you young people, hmm," Audrey called as she walked out of the toilet letting the door slam behind her.

Gail lowered her hand from Deirdre's mouth as they both just looked each other in the eye with straight faces in silence for several moments. "Shaving?!" Deirdre growled to which the pair broke into a fit of laughter. Laughter which dissipated and became lust-filled stares that became passionate kisses and groping, until both older women were completely naked in this pub toilet cubicle.

"Touch me in my Australia, Gail", Deirdre wheezed, as Gail slid her long, bony finger along Deirdre's furry cave. She gave it a tickle here and a pinch there which issued moans and sighs of pleasure from Deirdre that she'd never heard herself make. She was thinking of how she'd never felt like this before in her life when her train of thought was interrupted by an entirely new feeling. The feeling of another woman fingering her and touching her in places that only Ken's monster had discovered. Gail curled her fingers up inside Deirdre's vagina which now not only dripped but poured like a mighty waterfall washing away the world and everything that was not her or Gail. It felt like Gail's finger was the horn of a magical unicorn and that she was giving birth to rainbows. Gail's one finger became two became three until Deirdre had to be gagged with her girdle to stop her screaming out. Gail pulled out her fingers and knelt in front of Deirdre's stretchy pussy before giving it a whiff and licking it out with her viper's tongue. Deirdre thought if she was a man she'd have blown her load on Gail's face already about 6 sexy times and this thought for some reason turned her on even more and she grabbed Gail's head and pushed her deeper into her hairy-hedged vagina.

Deirdre's head spun like the lemon in her gin and tonic. She only feared the moment she lost momentum and time set back in.

Gail stood up and before she could do anything else Deirdre was already on her knees sucking on Gail's vagina like she was sucking on one of her cigarettes. Gail moaned and groaned as Deirdre sucked and sucked on her aged clitoris. "Call me mummy, Deirdre", she panted. Deirdre gasped for air and groaned "Oh, mummy," with a raspy voice. "What are you gonna do for your mummy, Deirdre," Gail asked darkly.

Deirdre picked up a roll of toilet roll and looked up at Gail lustily. She began to wrap Gail's legs up in toilet roll, leaving a hole where Gail's vagina dripped. Deirdre used three and a half rolls of toilet roll to wrap Gail from head to toe like an Egyptian mummy. The only bits she didn't cover were Gail's vagina, breasts and mouth.

Deirdre fished the vibrator out of the toilet and dried it off with more toilet roll. "What are you doing," Gail asked when suddenly without warning Deirdre rammed the vibrator so far up Gail's pussy that Gail could momentarily see the future and saw Ken being killed off which brought her intense pleasure as she could only imagine with Ken out-of-the-way, the fun that her and Deirdre would have. Gail's entire body seized up with pleasure and the toilet roll ripped off her as she came so intensely that wall of the cubicle shook.

She gathered herself and as Deirdre was expecting Gail to help her reach an orgasm too, spread her legs on the toilet. Gail, however, picked up her clothes and put them on quicker than a blink. Deirdre looked perplexed but Gail came in close and began to slowly finger Deirdre while she whispered in her ear, "I'll see you at mine tonight."

She withdrew her finger giving Deirdre a bit of a shock as she felt herself growing close to climax. Gail was gone as the ghostly memory of the feeling of her finger echoed in Deirdre's mind. _Tonight,_ she thought to herself full of wonder.

In five minutes time she would be back drinking another gin and tonic at the end of the bar but in a few hours time... who knew?


End file.
